Wolf Pack
by yin-yang werewolf
Summary: Stiles, human pack mate, Isaac, oldest beta. Story about how both of this two different people found love in the supernatural. Isaac/Stiles.


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the actors. This is a piece of work fiction.

A/N. This is my first teen wolf fic. Be nice. Things are going to be different then in the show, but not enough to be AU. There might be more chapters or a suquel to this, don't know yet. Enjoy

Wolf Pack

Isaac stared at Stiles, trying to figure out why he was friends with the Idiot, commonly known as Scott. The brunette turned and looked over his shoulder, and the blonde put his down at his desk. He felt his checks heat up, and pushed down the feelings. It was useless to try anything with the boy, Stiles was madly in love, some say obsessed, with Lydia. There was no way in hell that Stiles would ever have feelings for someone as messed up as Isaac.

"Did you see the cute top Allison was wearing today? It fit her body so well. I wonder what she is wearing under it…" Isaac looked up and frowns; he had notice lately that all Scott talked about was the new girl Allison. The blonde didn't understand how Scott could go on and on about one girl that he barley knows for a week. It was like the girl had poisoned him. Isaac saw Stiles bit his lips and felt a stirring in his groin. He thought about his father and that tock care of any arousal he felt. The bell rang and as he was leaving he saw Scott look at him with a funny face. _When doesn't have a funny face. _Isaac laughed to himself as he walked out of the class room.

A few months have passed and Isaac noticed that Scott keeps leaving Stiles alone to be with that Argent chick. The Idiot has gotten better at lacrosse then he was before, and Stiles has been sleeping less and less. He only noticed that because the boy had been more hyper in the pass months. It's not like Isaac was stalking the boy, he just notice little things about him. The blonde wanted to help, to talk to him, but he couldn't. He didn't want Stiles to know about what goes on at home with his dad. The older teen wanted to be strong for the younger, even if he didn't know why.

It was late, and here Isaac was digging a hole for the Argents funeral. He touches his eye and wince, thinking of ways that he could play it off. _Why bother nobody notices. _He heard a noise and moves the machine around trying to find out what it was when the digger was thrown over and he fell into the pit. Isaac heard what sounded like stuff being flung in the air, and looked over the hole as best as he could, and saw a shadow at one of the graves. He fell back and heard something growling, and the machine was lifted off of the hole. Isaac looked up and saw a man. He was tall and wearing a leather jacket, but he… "Need a hand?" … offered help.

Isaac was a little worry about this interview, it was the love of his life, stop nononono, it was Stiles' dad. He got through it with little trouble, dealing with remarks from his dad about naked girl, _like he wanted to see that, but a naked Stiles on the other hand_, he gave the answer to the black eye question automatic, and listen to the Sheriff talk about his son, when he saw the man from last night and when asked he said about lacrosse practice, and finished up the interview. He got to practice just as the coach was telling the team about the naked girl.

That night Isaac went in search of the man who got him out of the hole, he needed to know how he did it. When Isaac got home two things had happen, one he learned that the man's name was Derek, and two he was bitten, going to become a werewolf. Something that would help him feel more powerful, and not have to worry about his father and the punishments anymore. Isaac went to bed with a smile on his face.

In the looker room Isaac was getting ready for practice when the smell hit him, he looked up and saw Scott and Stiles talking. He focused on them and their conversation. They were talking about the full moon and Stiles making sure he was locked up tonight. Something inside him didn't like the fact of another wolf near Stiles on the night of a full moon. He kept his eyes on them, and when the chain fell from the younger boys' locker and the coach and everyone was looking and laughing, he wasn't. A deep thought was in his head, thinking about Stiles chaining him up, and not just on the full moon. He let the other boys walk out and prepared himself for his first lacrosse practice as a wolf.

It was going good, it was a little funny seeing Scott taking down player after player trying to find out which one was the new werewolf. Derek did say that he didn't want the gift, which is a shame. A thought came, one that was stupid because Scott would have known then, but _what if he tackles Stiles, getting him in a position like with Danny. _ The thought made him mad, angry that another man would have Stiles on his back. Isaac run at Scott and the both of them ended up on their knees. Both eyes glowing gold, though Scotts looked a little darker.

In the cell at the station, Isaac had only one thought on his mind. Stiles, was he safe, and did he think that Isaac was a murder. He hopes not, that would put big holes in the road for their relationship. He doubles over, feeling the change taking over him, and wanted to get out of the cell. He pushed and pushed at the door and finally it broke. The young wolf smiled and took off, trying to get out of here and into the woods. The fire alarm blared in his over sensitive ears, and Stiles scent filled his noise.

Isaac stop and listen for the human boy, his heart was beating so fast, and he reeked of fear. The newly change wolf went back the holding cell and found Stiles on the floor with a man over him. They were both looking at the cell Isaac had busted out of, and with that he jumped the man, he smelled of death, and must have been one of the hunters. Isaac and the wolf both growled at the thought of a hunter so near to Stiles.

He took care of the hunter and heard his Alpha take care of whatever was in the bottle, he looked at Alpha and then at Stiles. He started walking to him and saw that the boy flinch and his Alpha roared at him. Isaac backed up into the wall, back to his human form. He heard Stiles ask Derek how he did that and looked up at them. "I'm the Alpha" Isaac looked at him and then at Stiles, and was horrified. They thought he was going to harm the human. Both of the wolves left Stiles there and took off before the police came back.

Isaac looked back and then at Derek. The alpha looked at him and raised his eyebrow.

"I didn't want to kill him." "What did you want then?" "To make sure he was ok, that the hunter didn't hurt him." Derek nodded at the car, and waiting till they were on the road before he spoke up. "When you are around him, what do you smell?" Isaac thought about it for a little bit; trying to think about what he smelt when he was around Stiles. "He smells like fresh rain, sweets, and warmth like if the sun had a smell, Stiles smells like home made cupcakes, brownies." Derek nodded, and pulled up to where he was hiding out at the time being. He looked over at Isaac and got out.

Waiting till the younger wolf was out and standing in front of him. "Isaac what I'm about to say is every important. Stiles is your mate." Isaac looked at him, and Derek watch with amusement as the sixteen year old fainted. The alpha nodded his head. "Yeah thought that might happen."

Isaac spent the next weeks getting use to being a wolf, with Derek training him and teaching him everything he know.

"Why are we living here?" "The Argents are stalking out my place, and I've been having trouble getting the property back from the country to get the house rebuilt." It has been fun, learning all about wolves, and how to control it. Derek said that they needed an anchor to be able to help control the wolf on the full moon, but sense Isaac had a mate he didn't need to find on. "A mate is much better than an anchor, with a mate the wolf will be more in touch with the human side. Mate is like an anchor on steroids, all you have to do is think about your mate and everything will be ok." Derek told him that there was an Alpha pack, but didn't know if they would come here, and that a lot of other supernatural things out there, but because of the house being under watch Isaac couldn't read, or learn anything about them. Derek did not remember much of what they were.

"Do you know of a girl name Erica?" "Yeah, sweet girl keeps to herself." "I'm going to offer her the bite, and see if she wants it. If she dose you are going to help me with her ok?" "Yes Alpha" Isaac said in his best slave voice, and grin at Derek when he mock growled at him and called him a cheeky pup. That what was great about this, Derek was like an older brother, someone to teach him stuff, and make sure he was on the right path. Sure he had to be rough with him, but it was because he needed Isaac to know how it felt to have thing broken and the pain. "I don't like doing it, epically with how your father was, but I need you to be prepared, in case you get into a fight and break something." He didn't mind, the only bad thing was that he couldn't see Stiles.

Having Erica around was cool, she change a little, wearing less clothing then before, but it was like having a little sister. She came in one day telling them about how Scott was asking about who would be the next one in the pack, and being a little meanie. Derek had told them that they would give Boyd the chance to have the bite, and from the looks of it he accepted it. "From what I heard Scott and Stiles are going to find him and try to stop him from taking the bite. Well Scott is, Stiles seems like if Boyd wanted it, they shouldn't get involved in it." She looked form Isaac to Derek, both nodded, and Derek had Erica to take care of Stiles, not wanting to risk Isaac not coming to help them with Scott.

The older Beta was not happy with the younger one, having knocked out Stiles with a part of his jeep. Both put aside the hard feelings to make sure their new younger brother was not hurt. Derek pulled him aside and told him to not show what he has been learning wanting Scott to think what he wanted and tell it to the pups, so they can see what an idiot he was. Isaac was totally for it.

Watching Scott get beaten by his alpha was one of the best things to happen to Isaac. Him and Erica watch as Scott told Boyd he didn't want to be like Derek, and smile when the dark wolf told him he wanted to be like Scott, not an alpha, but a beta. It was great to have them in the pack. He felt like an older brother, helping Derek teach them how to control their power, and how to fight.

He wasn't very happy when he heard about what happen at the garage with Stiles, but Erica and Boyd both told him that they will look after him. Isaac was a little disappointed not to be at the game, he really like lacrosse. When the pack got home way latter then they should, and he would have been looking for them if he wasn't a wanted man, he was relieved. They found out what the thing that was killing people, Boyd helped out the team when a guy on the other side was too big and taking down the player left and right, helping wining the game, and how the Kanima had attack them, knocking out Erica, poisoning Derek. The last part made Isaac both happy and jealous, Stiles had help Derek, holding him up in the pool till Scott showed up and pulled them out.

They had Erica get Jackson and see if he was the Kanima. He wasn't, but it was fun see the start player unmoving on the floor, and realized that is was a perfect timing to be able to go back to school. Isaac was sitting in class wearing his new leather jacket. He felt Scott looking at him, and heard Stiles running into the class talking about news from his father, he smile when Scott told him that he figured out what it was.

He was very happy when in chemistry class Stiles had to sit next to him. Isaac was looking at him, listing to him talk about leaving Lydia alone, and he starting to talk about how he asked her out and got turn down. Just to hear Stiles keep talking. The fight that happen later that night was not good. He didn't want to hurt Stiles but it seemed like Scott was just going to keep putting his mate in the middle of things. He heard Derek telling Scott that the reason he didn't want to be a part of his pack was because he had his own.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Erica and Boyd looking at him, and realized that he was growling, he didn't like the fact that Stiles was consider a part of Scotts pack and know at that moment he was going to try everything he could to get Stiles to be with him.

Stiles stared at his computer, everything that has happened over the last few weeks running around in his head. Jackson being the Kanima, Derek wanting to kill Jackson, locking Jackson in a police van, and getting the restraining order on him. He didn't want to admit it, but all of this is because of Scott and his inability to just join Derek's pack. He didn't see what the big deal was… oh right it is because Scott doesn't want to lose Allison. Stiles push back from his desk and lay down on his bed. Over all the problems going on right now there is one thing that just kept coming back over and over.

Isaac growling when his Alpha told Scott that he had his own pack. He didn't understand what was wrong with the oldest beta. He rolled over and close his eyes, hoping that everything would make sense in the morning.

It was becoming a habit, getting detention only now it was with Allison, Matt, Jackson, and Erica. Though they learned something new. Jackson's parents died. The sound of things falling down pushed them into action, Jackson had transformed, paralyzed Matt, and something that was making him very worried. Erica was having a seizure and needed to get help now. They wanted to take here to the hospital, but she wanted Derek, and Stiles was all for it. Her Alpha was probably better to help her.

As he was making sure Erica was ok, he looked up and saw Isaac staring at him with this look of utter of something. He got up and walked out listening to Scott agree to be part of their pack, and help them but in his way.

Stiles know something was up with Scott, he said he would help the pack, but didn't bother trying to get to know the other Betas. It wasn't right, and made Stiles think that there was more going on to this then his best friend let on. They had figure out that the next target would be at a rave, and they needed tickets. Which cost a lot of money and they couldn't get any.

Scott thought of a great plan to see if Danny had any, he only had two and as he was talking he saw Isaac come up behind them. He told Danny give the tickets to them and never have sex, and saw Isaac looking at him and downward. _No way! Was Isaac checking out my butt?_ All of a sudden they were pulled up and toward Isaac listen to him ask about how they lived. All Stiles could think of was that he was closer to the beta then Scott was, and when the two boys holding the tickets passed by the feel of Isaac's hand on his chest.

It made his heart beat faster watching Isaac get them the two tickets, making some remarks about how that was going to hurt. All he could think about was Isaac being tough and how it was making some parts of him react, which was a very bad thing when around wolves.

After having the tickets and getting his part in the plan of how to get the Kanima trapped, he felt disappointed; he wanted to dance with Isaac at the rave. _What the hell is wrong with me? I never thought about somebody like that. Not even Lydia. _It makes sense that he would have a fix on the one girl that would never give him the time of day, to hide that he wanted to be with a guy. This might not be so hidden with asking Danny if he was attractive to gay guys.

It was all ok, until his dad told him that he lost his job because of him. Which made Stiles think that all of this was happing because of Scott. He put the mountain ash down, and run into the warehouse, meeting with Isaac and Erica. Learning what the Kanima's master wanted and having Jackson transform on them, they got out of there as quick as they could. It was so cool to get out of there and see that his ring had hold.

He felt sorry for Lydia, her birthday and no one here. Stiles would have called Isaac but it was the full moon, and he didn't want to risk the pack getting hurt. He called up the drag queens form the club, and Scott the team and got the party going. It was very wired how later he saw his dad yelling at him for all the things that had happen since his mom died. He was sobered up pretty quickly, and was heading home.

He and Scott were talking to his dad about how it was Matt that was the killer. It was pretty cool to be able to talk to his dad and be honest with him. It was ruin when Matt came and took them hostage. It all happen fast and then Derek was there and was out of working order, then Stiles was falling on him. He felt Derek growl to Matt to get Stiles off of him, and Matt being an ass.."I don't know Derek. I think you make a pretty good couple." Stiles wanted to kill him, the only one he wanted to be on top of was Isaac. He was finally move and Matt and Scott was walking out.

"So what do we do now?" "I'm trying to get the poison out of my system. I don't know what you are going to do." "Cool, so how is the pack? Have a good full moon?" "You just want to know how Isaac is. He is doing fine, and you will see him after everything is taking care of." That kept Stiles quite for a little bit and just started talking about different things until Scott came back to help them.

It was very good before he just left him on his own, and Stiles crawled to check on his dad. He saw Matt in there with him and Mrs. McCall. Derek came in and saved them making Matt run for it. Derek looked over at Stiles and helped him up. "Stiles listen to me very careful and don't talk. Scott is working the Argents, and I heard him save that he has done what Gerard ask, which meant getting close to my pack and learning things about us. Scott is no longer part of my pack, but you still are if you want to be." "Why?" "You are a good friend to the pack, and I am not going to keep my oldest beta away from his mate. Take care Stiles."

He left them there, and all Stiles could think was that he was Isaac's mate, and how he wanted to be curled up in his arms. He was really happy that all this took place on a Friday. He needed the time to rest, and turned off his cell, he couldn't talk to Scott, not after he confirmed what Derek told him. He couldn't believe his best friend would do that just to be able to be with a girl.

Even though he was covered he could hear his window open. "I told you Scott I don't want to deal with you and your shit right now." A smooth voice washed over him "That is good. But from now on, Scott is not allowed to come through your window at all. Ok?" a weight settle on the bed next to him and then Stiles was enclosed to two strong arms. He turned and met Isaac's blue eyes. "Isaac… is it true that I'm your mate?" the taller boy smiled and nodded, leaning over and kissing the younger forehead. "Yes and it will all be ok from now on. Peter is back and is going to help Derek and us take care of Jackson. But we are going to need your help."

Stiles looked at Isaac through his lashes, and smiled at him. "I'll help the pack out if you spend the night and keep me warm. Deal?" the beta tilted his head, almost like he was thinking about it. "Not really anything in it for me, so why should I?" the human twisted until he was on top of the wolf, knowing that Isaac was letting him do so. "You get to cuddle up next to me, the most amazing person in the world. What more could you want?" the blonde laughed and reached up to run his hand over Stiles check. "Well when you put it that way…throw in dinner and you got a deal." The younger boy nodded and jumped up to got start cooking.

Monday morning found Stiles in Ms. Morrell office, talking about all that has happened. Because being held hostage and having a gun pointed at him made people worry about his mind. Stiles was really just talking about different things. He spent the whole weekend talking with Isaac and that is what really helped him out. He was still friends with Scott, for now. He just couldn't think of why he would lie, and so well, to Derek and the others. When talking about the game, he was happy he might get to play, but worried. Isaac said that Boyd and Erica wanted to leave, and he along with Derek and Peter were trying to change their minds. He hoped everything went well.

He was amazed that Scott was here, but he didn't see Isaac. This was the championship game, and he was playing- even if it was just standing there- he was on the field! His dad was in the stand, and he was going to be so happy. In the corner of eyes he saw Isaac, and was happy that his mate was there. _Be better if he was on the field with me. _Coach wouldn't let Scott on the field, and he could just hear him say how he is needed out here. Isaac jumped in the game and Stiles was content to watch his mate hit guys after guys, granted it was their own team; it was hot to see his strength.

Jackson hit Isaac and he was off the field, Stiles wanted to go to him, but couldn't because he was still needed on the field. The next few seconds were amazing, he got the ball and starting scoring, it was such a great feeling. He wanted to get everything done, and go check on Isaac. He just scored the goal and was surrounded by his team mates, when the lights went out and a scream echoed out. All Stiles knew after that was darkness.

He was thrown down into a basement, and as he was getting up he saw Boyd and Erica. The human quickly got up to help them when they shook their heads, he put his hand on the ropes and got shocked, Gerard came in and started talking to him, he didn't pay much attention to him, only giving smart remarks. It didn't help, and he was beaten by an old man, a hunter who had a code and was not going by it.

He got out and went home to see his dad, and calmed him down about what was going on. He promises him that as soon as everything was done, he would tell him the truth. His dad nodded, and Stiles called Isaac.

"Hey Isaac…" "Stiles where are you?" "I'm at my house." "I will be there in a few, do not move." A dial tone meet Stiles ears, and a tap at his window showed Isaac. The younger boy opened it and let the beta in. He was taken into the taller boys arms and neck shoved into the betas face. "I was so worried, you are never to leave my sight after we deal with the Argents, you hear me?" the human just nodded his head and cuddled deep into his mates arms. Isaac pulled back and started to explain what was going on. They needed him to get Lydia and something that Jackson gave her, and come to the warehouse. Stiles nodded and told him about Boyd and Erica, and Isaac said after the Kanima and Gerard was taking care of they would get the younger betas. The taller boy kissed his check and went out the window.

When Stiles got Lydia and they key to Jackson's house, he set off to the warehouse, it tock for every to convince the pretty girl to do what was needed, but after he told her it would help Jackson she was all for it. He drove his jeep into the wall and run into Jackson in his Kanima form, he thought he killed him, but he popped right up. Both the humans hurried out of the jeep, and Stiles moved over to where Derek and Isaac were at. He noticed that his mate had blood on his shirt. He didn't like that, and with everyone watched as Lydia called Jackson out.

He was happy that Lydia's love was enough to force the Kanima back, and as Jackson moved away and opened his arms, Stiles know that Derek and his uncle were going to kill him. He hated it, but knows it was necessary. He moved toward Isaac when he saw Jackson stand up and shifted into his beta form. He let a tear escaped, Lydia and Jackson could have their happy every after. Peter told Derek that both of his young betas were at the Hale house, recovering from their injures. Stiles was very happy to hear that, and as he made his way to Isaac, Scott grabbed him and pushed him toward his jeep.

"Scott what the hell?!" "Stiles, Derek is not my alpha, so we don't need to be around him and his pack anymore." Stiles stared at his best friend and then looked at Isaac and Derek, and know that something happened before he and Lydia got here. "I don't care, Isaac was hurt, and I want to make sure he is ok." "Why? It doesn't matter." The human was mad and walked past his friend and over to help Isaac off the ground. "I don't know what is going on with you Scott, but I am fond of Derek's pack, and if you don't want to be around them because you are not pack, that is on you." The young wolf just stared at him, looking back and forth between Isaac and Stiles.

He lifted his nose and smelt the air, and smelt what the alpha and oldest beta know. While the two haven't yet consummated their mating they stilled smelled of each other. "Stiles how could you?" "What? Find someone who I love? Have other friends beside your? What the hell is your problem Scott?" Scoot just stared at him, growled and walked out after the Argents. The human didn't understand what was wrong. Isaac stood up and wrapped the younger in his arms. "It will be ok Stiles, don't worry about it." The boy nodded and just stood there in his mate's arms, tears falling down his face, feeling like he just lost his longest friend, over a person who Stiles loved.


End file.
